


Black is the Color of My True Love's Hair

by mistyknight



Series: The Cuddle Huddle [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Everyone is in Love with T'Challa, Fluff, Multi, No one dies though, Road Trips, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyknight/pseuds/mistyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want a real, genuine fake arm, you gotta go to Wakanda."</p><p>Well, that's exactly what they're going to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Leave Harlem

**Author's Note:**

> people have expressed interest in reading more about these guys, so here's me attempting to not trip over my own feet.
> 
> if you're new, please please please go and read "to be young, gifted, and black". it's short and contains a lot of the warnings/distinguishing marks i didn't want to repeat here for the sake of brevity

They're standing in front of Misty and Danny's building, drawing out the moment before Misty and Bucky got into the car and quite possibly never returned.

"You promise you'll hold down the fort while I'm gone?" Misty pulls Colleen into a hug and squeezes as tightly as she dares.

"My names on the door too, you know," Colleen answers with a huff.

They laugh and it's such an easy sound you almost don't notice the emotion sitting heavily in the air.

Misty pulls Danny to her next, and it's not actually clear who's holding on tighter. They speak to each other in low voices that Bucky makes sure not to listen in on. 

"You do know that we have to jet across the ocean anyways? No need to road trip down the Eastern seaboard," Sam says for the fifteenth time.

Sam and Bucky stand at least a foot away from each other, not even facing each other. If you didn't know them, you'd think that they were prefect strangers.

"I want to spend some quality time with my sister in arms," he answers with a small smirk.

"More like sista in arms!" Misty yells.

"0 out of 10," Colleen intones after a short stretch of silence.

"Yeah, I'll admit. It wasn't one of my finer works," Misty sniffs. Danny's still wrapped around her and he gives her a conciliatory kiss on the cheek.

It is absolutely a testament to Sam character that he's able to roll his eyes fondly. 

"I'll meet you guys down in Miami in a week. Try not to end up on the five o-clock news."

"You could always come with us in the car, y'know," Misty says, disentangling herself from Danny. "There's more than enough space."

Sam's face pinches up in remembrance. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

Misty shrugs. "Your loss."

Bucky pulls Sam in for one last kiss before they go.

"Look at 'em. Always gotta be showing off," Misty stage-whispers to the lady walking by with her dog.

Eventually, eventually, they climb into Misty's ruby red Corvette. She slides on a pair of bug-eye sunglasses while she waits for the convertible top to retract.

With a parting smirk, the car rips down the block. 

They can still hear the echoes of 'Boss Ass Bitch' coming from the stereo after they round the corner.

Colleen looks at Danny, then Sam, then the both of them at the same time. 

"Godspeed and good luck. You're going to need it."


	2. Step Two: Have Dinner in D.C.

“You clean up pretty well, old man.”

He smirks and brushes imaginary dust off of his sleeve. “Well, _someone_ has to show you youngins how it’s done.”

They link their metal arms together and walk into the restaurant.

Dinner is every bit as ridiculous as she expected it to be and Misty leaves with her leftovers in a tinfoil swan. Bucky leaves with a grumbling stomache.

“Nuh uh, Barnes. None of that. I let you pick the restaurant. You’ll catch me in hell before I give you my Risotto a la Rich Person,” she tells the mega-watt pout Bucky has aimed at her.

“The website said there was twelve courses. I just never expected them to be so tiny,” he honest-to-goodness whines.

A scrawny kid pushes past them roughly before she gets around to telling him just where he can stick his complaints. Before she can get around to commenting on the rudeness of _that_ , Bucky grabs the kid by the arm and hauls them all into the shadows.

“I think you have something of mine,” Bucky spits out. It’s a half-assed kind of growl but the kid is still shitting bricks all the same.

“I-I’m sorry,” the kid manages before lapsing into terrified silence. The kid passes back what they took and stands resigned, like a man headed for the gallows.

“You let a kid steal your wallet?” she hisses out. Some former assassin he's turning out to be.

Bucky takes a second to throw an unamused look at her. “Of course not. I let the kid steal my _decoy_ wallet.”

She’s not even going to touch that one. For all she knew, she’d be just as paranoid if she had to live his life. 

Bucky looks at the kid again. It's a softer look, but the kid's more liable to pass out than see that Bucky's over being upset. 

“Look, here’s 20$. Just. Don’t do that again, okay? You could really mess up someone’s day.”

“Yessir, I’msorry,” the kid breathes out. 

Bucky sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looks at Misty with a whole row of conflicting emotions in his eyes.

“Where are your parents?” she asks gently, stooping to the kid's height even though her dress was not made with that kind of motion in mind.

"They're at... home?"

Misty narrows her eyes.

 

An hour later, they're back on the 95 headed southbound.

“I can’t believe you just busted a human trafficking ring.”

Misty pretends that she’s patting herself on the back at the hint of admiration in his voice.

“I would say it was more a case of a demented man forcing children to steal for him, and then that same man 'loaning' out those kids to his friends across state lines to do the same for them, but yeah. I don’t know why Murdock makes it sound so difficult.”

Bucky rolls his eyes indulgently.

“To make up for just standing there and gawking, why don’t you go 'head and find mama a good place to lie her head tonight?”

She steals a peek at him to gauge his reaction. He's already scrolling through his phone.

“You know, maybe I didn’t want to steal the glory. All these strays, eventually people are gonna say I have a type,” he muses out loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap was inspired in part by the runaways vol. 2 issue 13 wherein a minor villain named Provost forces the runaway children under his ‘care’ to pickpocket or die
> 
> i feel like these chapters are rough, but i had to get them out there so they could stop taking up space. i'll swing by in a couple of days and do a touch-up.


	3. Step Three: Survive an Assassination Attempt in Augusta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene is brought to you from my tarot deck because i needed an idea for one more chapter but couldn’t think of one on my own

Misty wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone being chocked by a pair of thighs. It's a sound you get to know in her line of work. What it's doing in their hotel room has yet to be seen.

She pulls the gun from under her pillow and aims it at the source of the noise.

Bucky’s got some guy pinned to the floor by the door to the bathroom.

She lowers the gun a little.

“One of yours or one of mine?” she asks.

“Yours,” he grunts out, doing something with his knee that causes the assailant to start openly sobbing on the floor.

Well, that was unexpected. She wasn't even the big gun of the two of them.

The shadow moves behind Bucky, and she shoots twice without a second thought.

A body drops and groans. She didn’t go for the kill because she doesn’t know how Bucky feels about it. Supers usually have weird codes of standards about that kind of thing.

“Getting a little rusty there, Barnes,” she nods towards the second body.

The first hitman is lying in a pool of his own drool, completely unconscious. The second is groaning, trying to cradle her injured hand and clavicle simultaneously.

He grins cheekily and rises. “I trusted you to handle it. You can go back to sleep now, I’ve got this.”

She eyes him warily but he’s already dragging the limp bodied attackers into thebathroom. “You sure?”

“Yeah." His grin grows downright terrifying. "You can even consider it my early birthday present.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“In March,” he grins and closes the bathroom door.

Great. Now she was going to have to find out a birthday present for her centenarian friend that was better than getting to silently torture/maim/possibly kill her assailants.

Somehow she didn’t think that the can of WD-40 she bought as a gag gift was going to cut it anymore.


	4. Step Four: Bask in the Miamian Sun

Sam follows the coordinates Bucky sent him an hour ago and finds them laid up on the beach.

“Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he says, making sure his shirt is open wide and plants his hands on his hips.

He relishes in the double-take Misty does.

Bucky, that fucker, just shrugs a shoulder.

Sam kicks some sand in his face. He didn’t rub baby oil on his abs for just a damn shoulder shrug.

“Not at all,” Misty purrs and gestures for him to sit next to her under the shade of the umbrella.

 


End file.
